The War Fan of the 47 Rōnin
The Moat The Steps of Knowledge The Temple Games The Temple Run Jeremy headed up into the crypt, meeting a Temple Guard immediately. After knocking down the column, he headed into The Tomb of the Headless Kings. In his attempts to fine the skull(which was on the left chair the entired time), Jeremy accidently closed the door. He headed into the Chamber of the Sacred Markers and continued on the top floor until he taken out with a 1:07. Elise was making good progess until she met the locked door. It took 30 seconds to reopen the door. Despite her best efforts, Elise was unable to get the Fan in time. Trivia/Notes *This was the first Silver Snakes run of season three. *This was the first time an artifact was hidden in the Quicksand Bog. *This episode features one of the most imfamous production errors in the history of the show. This is one of two episodes known for its production error, the other being The Mask of Shaka Zulu. *This was the first episode to ever feature a temple guard in The Room of the Secret Password. **The Temple Guard was the first featured in that roomspace since The Lost Logbooks of Magellan. *As a result of the production Error, Jeremy and Elise was given both consulation prizes as it is concluded that they would have make it to the War Fan in time. *When Olmec warns Jeremy about getting caught without a pendent and about Elise's turn, he mentions "try and enter and try her luck". *Elise is one of the few contestants to be interviewed about her time on the show. Elise's Interview How did your audition for the show work? My dad found an ad in the paper for try-outs for the show. We had to go to a studio at Universal Studios, FL, and do some simple tests. First we had to take a 50 question test about history. Then we had to show our athletic ability by doing pull-ups, running a short distance (timed of course), and climbing a knotted rope to the top. Then we had to do an interview that was maybe 3 minutes long. They just asked us what we liked to do in our spare time and how often we watch Nickelodeon. Then that was it. I can't remember if I got something in the mail or if someone called. I know we did get something in the mail though telling us the time and day for the taping. Can you remember any events that happened while at the studio before taping started? We all got together in a group and names were called out for which show they were in (3 shows were taped in one day). I was the 3rd show of the day. We all got to meet with the host and the guy who did Olmec's voice. Then we got split into three separate dressing rooms according to show. This is where we always went after our part was done taping for holding. Not much we needed in them. Just a TV (of course playing Nick) and showers and bathrooms. That was all before taping started. They taped the show by doing all three motes, then all three Steps of Knowledge and so on. So we would tape, and go back to the dressing room. Tape and then go back to he dressing room. Your team, the Silver Snakes, had a number of very close finishes during the elimination rounds of the show, finishing 4th in the Moat round, 2nd in the Steps of Knowledge, and tying with 1 pendant in the Temple Games before winning the tiebreaker. Describe what you can remember of each of those rounds. I don't remember much from the rounds. Only the temple run. I was very nervous and excited. They walked us through the temple showing us everything in each room and how everything works. One of the stage hands played a joke on us and when my partner pulled a rope that would open a door, they pushed a sound effect of a loud scream and startled both me and my partner. That was pretty funny. Your temple run had the misfortune of a outcome-deciding production defect, when your frontrunner accidentally shut and locked a door, delaying your journey through the temple. How did you feel at the time you encountered the locked door, and how do you reflect on that experience today? When I reached the locked door, I was very confused. I didn't know what to do. Being taped and the pressure of trying to get through the whole temple, I just froze and tried the door over and over to open. I was frustrated after the show but they made it up by giving me and my partner the 2nd prize since we couldn't get to the Fan. Today I just look at it as a great experience and just how it can go with showbiz sometimes. Not mad or anything, just realize things happen. Was there anything especially interesting that happened off-camera? Only the trick with the sound effects that the sound people played on me and my partner. Talks between me and the other players talking about school and such. That's all. Oh! At one point me and my partner were waiting in the hall and someone walked by, wither Marc Summers or someone else, I can't exactly remember but it was someone famous from another show. I just can't remember who! But I do remember they stoppped and talked to me and him for a while until he had to go to his sound stage. That was pretty cool. (Ed. Note: It may have been Mike O' Malley for GUTS; that's the only other Nick game show host I can name who hosted at that time.) Does your experience on Legends ever come up in everyday life nowadays? Not really. My boyfriend thinks it is the coolest so whenever shows about Nickelodeon come up he always mentions it. But yeah every once in a while it will come up, especially if we catch it on TV on reruns. Thank you very much for taking the time to share your experiences. Category:Season 3 Category:Layout XV Category:1 Pendant Category:Silver Snakes Category:Loss Category:Ran out of time Category:Episodes Notable for a Production Error Category:Episodes That Used the Tiebreaker Category:Artifact Hidden in the bottom corner Category:Artifact Reached